Closer
by slavedriver2008
Summary: A full-length story on Yui and Nakago composed of one-shots. This is in response to a writing dare in Ressha no Kansou, a writing forum under the FY section. Please leave reviews!
1. January First

_Okay, so I was planning on a different Yui-Nak story for this dare but I realized I want to explore more. So instead of the omiai story, I'm doing a random full-length story on them with one-shot chappies. Heehehee._

_This story was in response to a January writing dare in __**Ressha no Kansou**__. Do visit when you have the time—we're open to writers of any anime. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ Fushigi Yuugi is not mine._

* * *

**January First**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

The chandeliers have been lighted, the champagne glittering like a thousand candles under sepia bulbs, the temperature was cool, starkly different from the lithe drizzle of snow beyond windows frosted by the midnight breeze. Butlers move back and fro, inconspicuously, carrying trays of elegant meals of fine quality. Thousands of colored lights glittered below, cars plying the streets of Tokyo dot the horizon as if it were just another night.

Ryuchi Pendragon turned from the floor-to-ceiling window to a woman sitting across him at the same time she let out a sigh. A deep sigh. Ryuchi straightened and looked through her form: long light brown hair and blue eyes, thin long legs peeking between slits of an expensive evening dress in white. She was beautiful to say the least. As a matter of fact, she was stunning. And the numerous glares she had been receiving since they walked in were proof of the allure she possessed. Everyone seemed to be aware of it—except him.

"In a few more minutes, the fireworks will come and it will be a new year. They say that if lovers are together the time the clock strikes 12, they'll be together forever," she said, looking up to meet his gaze.

"Is that so? Interesting." He raised an eyebrow, eyes boring into hers. He wanted to see her, find the woman he thought he found in her. She looked down, blushing under his gaze. She let out another sigh and instead of giving her the space to gather her composure, or her strength—whatever she needed at the moment—Ryuchi eyed her down.

"I am giving you two options: One, use that few minutes to propose to me," the woman said. Ryuchi smirked, eyes emotionless. "Or you can stand up and walk away and I won't hold anything against you."

He wanted to laugh. She was interesting tonight, vividly different from the usual her who wanted his attention, the her who clung to him like poison ivy, the woman whose presence bore him to the core. She was different tonight and he doesn't know what to make out of it.

"Surely, you did not intend to make me choose between something so easy?" he crooned and her jaws tightened.

"You're only dating me because your father wanted you to," she pointed out in a tight voice. Her composure was slowly melting, he knew. He knew women too much. They were all the same.

"Given."

"I know that you're carrying that 24-carat Harry Winston heirloom diamond ring in your pocket." He raised an eyebrow. Now, this was turning really interesting.

"Probably."

"You don't love me," she said, squeaked. Ryuchi leaned an elbow on the velvet seat, placing the sides of his angular face. She swallowed hard, she knew he was serious now.

"What is your proposal then?" he asked, demanding a prompt reply. The woman, Aiko Sakoyaki, reached for the glass of champagne and emptied it. Rosiness tinged her porcelain skin as she placed the glass down. When she looked up, her demeanor had changed.

Funny how a single glass of wine can differentiate between fear and courage. Blind courage, Ryuchi told himself. He shook his head, he should not be wasting his time for a woman like her. He was a lunatic to even entertain her. If she demanded marriage now, he'll be screwed for life.

"Let's call it quits." Ryuchi's clear blue eyes lightened. "I need a man who can love me with passion—"

"Ah, I see," he responded, relieved. Her face tightened and her fists closed.

"No, you don't see," she heaved, offended and in a defensive streak. "I need to feel you love me. I need to… touch you. But you don't let me—"

Ryuchi's jaws clenched. "Enough." She stopped speaking and cupped her face. When she placed her hands down, her eyes bore a glint of hurt, of rejection.

"Do I look like her?" she asked as a whisper, looking straight at him. His heart palpitated yet the reactions never showed on his face. "Did you accept the engagement because I have her face?"

"Who?"

"Her…" she said, a little louder. "The girl in your dreams…"

"Nonsense," he cut her and she opened her mouth to speak more. But he would not have anymore of it. "Let's call it a night."

Without another word, the distinguished bachelor stood up and turned, walking from the table where she sat, wide-eyed and humiliated. His fists were clenched at his sides and the fierceness in his eyes did not waver even as he left the restaurant, swaggering in those wide muscled shoulders. People bowed as he walked past them and he left nothing but a grunt. His mood changed for the worst. He reached the elevator and the butler bowed to him, very low.

"Where to, Master Pendragon?"

"The penthouse," he snarled as the door closed. The sound of the lift moving up filled him and as the metal doors parted again, his anger had not waned.

Ryuchi stepped out, hands inside the pockets of expensive gabardine. Cold wind brushed through his face, slinging the fringes on his forehead to every part of his face. Luckily, he had his hair tied in a low ponytail or it would have been completely swept away. Long strides ushered him to the balcony, and he found himself standing near the ledge of the penthouse, overlooking the shimmering lights of Tokyo under his feet.

He clutched a small velvet box inside his pocket, his deep blue eyes scanning the outline of the city underneath the cloudy starless sky. The railings prohibited him from stepping further and he was briefly thankful for its presence. Or else, he would have jumped to his death. He smirked, crafting a headline for tomorrow's banner story. Young Billionaire Jumps From Top Floor Of Hotel. Billionaire Kills Self, Jumps From Building.

People have been leaving one at a time but he stayed rooted in the spot he occupied. Some looked through him but instead of acknowledging them, he stared at the dark skies. From afar he could see a countdown to the New Year. Below, a crowd gathered, waiting as a rock band entertained them for another five minutes.

"Marry me…" A man's voice came somewhere behind him and Ryuchi smirked. Another proposal at the penthouse, how pathetic. When his father started the hotel, he never anticipated it to become a spot for proposals. He sighed and looked down, deciding to leave the couple alone.

"I—" The woman's voice fleeted in the air and he stilled when it reached his ears. He turned slightly to the direction of the voice, not meaning to see them but to hear further. "I'm sorry…" she whispered and Ryuchi's hand tightened on the box. "I can't…"

"Is it him again?" the man asked and Ryuchi closed his eyes. Her voice was familiar, he knew as much. He tried to put a face to the voice. He had heard it before. But where? Was it from one of his travels or in the boardroom perhaps?

"No, no." She sighed. "I… I don't think I can… Not right now…" The wind blew harshly, swallowing her voice. He sensed a shiver in them, probably from hesitation.

"I guess after all these years…" The man probably shook his head before eventually bowing down in defeat. "I'll take you home…?"

"I… I want to stay longer…" she told him. "Alone."

"I see…Think about it…"

"I will. Thank you, I really will."

Ryuchi heard footsteps as he opened his eyes and he resisted the urge to turn to the girl. A heavy sigh left her. It then occurred to him how close she had been, probably a few meters from him. Ryuchi shook his head and turned, intending to leave the penthouse to give her solitude.

When he turned, their eyes met. And locked. Time stopped. Teal eyes, short dusty blonde hair, and a familiar almost ethereal face. He saw recognition in her eyes and when her lips parted, he felt the urge to walk forward and lean down to close them with his mouth.

"I'm sorry I'm staring… Excuse me—" she stammered, looking away.

She touched her temple and turned away, flushed. He stopped her, his fingers brushed through the soft skin on her arms. He pulled his hand away, cutting the electricity that coursed through her skin to his. She turned. Their eyes met again. They were lovely. Very lovely.

"Have we met before?" he asked, groaned.

"I…" Hesitation filled those cerulean orbs and she shook her head, very slowly. "Probably not…" she whispered, masking the break in her voice. But Ryuchi heard it; he was a man who notices the littlest things.

"I see," he whispered. He raised a hand for her. "My name is Ryuchi Pendragon. And you are?" She hesitantly took his hand and an eternity seemed to have passed when their palms met. A pleasant warmth coursed through his veins and his breath caught when she finally spoke.

"Hongou… Hongou Yui…" she whispered.

A loud sound crackled in the night and then, magic happened. The sky was showered with lights of different colors—blue, red, white, yellow, green. It reflected in her eyes, those lovely teal eyes he had seen somewhere, sometime, in a memory as distant as his dreams. Eruptions filled the air around them and he satisfied himself with the numerous colors that lit her face. A sole blue earring caught his attention, starkly similar to the one he had at home.

A lifetime probably passed before the celebration stopped, since the lights last came. Slowly, against his will, he let go of her hand and immediately felt cold without them. Ryuchi let out a breath he never knew he was holding.

"I have a table downstairs. Would you… I was wondering if you would be kind enough to dine with me… I'm alone, on a New Year…" he told her, in a voice that fell just a bit short of begging. "I would greatly appreciate your presence, Yui-sama."

"I—I…" Color rose to her cheeks and a startled expression filled her face. Then her eyes softened and she smiled. A lovely breathtaking smile. "Hai… Dinner sounds… nice."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Please do leave reviews and join our writing forum Ressha no Kansou! :D_


	2. February Fourteenth

_Thanks for everyone who left a review in the previous chapter. Well, not much happened there, I guess. Haha. But thanks for reading nonetheless. :D I'll update the other stories but I need to get used to writing again so this series of one-shots is my fanfic practice.(My imagination is still not working as it used to be. Boo.) I'm currently depressed so I thought I might add a chapter to perk me up. Hmmm..._

_This second one-shot is in response to the Tandem Writing Dare in __**Ressha no Kansou**__. Join us if you have the time! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

**February Fourteenth**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Yui heaved a sigh as her hands finished tying a red ribbon around a thin rectangular box. She could almost imagine the rage in his face after what she did. She somehow regretted running away but what should she had done?

_He_ pertained to Ryuchi Pendragon, the youngest billionaire in Japan who was listed in the top 50 richest people in the world under 30, according to an affluent business magazine. This same person happened to be exclusively dating her, after that pleasant meeting at the rooftop on New Years Day, after Tetsuya proposed to her and she turned him down. _He_ also happened to—almost candidly as if the gods plotted a joke—looked strikingly similar to her fallen shogun.

Oh Nakago, she thought, why does he have to be reborn as a man who was way out of her reach? In his past life, he had become a star. In this current life, though he was completely oblivious to the existence of the former, he was still a star.

Another sigh left her but it didn't lift the burden in her chest. Earlier, she was in his place, at the most expensive residential unit in Tokyo. There she was, excited to give him a chocolate bar that cost her week's worth of allowance and then finding out everyone in his company gave him the same sweets, the same chocolate bar, the same brand. They even gave him the same version! Horrible, it was just horrible.

"Happy Valentine's!" she told him, happy and a little proud.

She bought the most expensive chocolate she could find, hopping he loved sweets. It was a crazy thought—she never knew if Nakago liked sweets. But then, she never fully knew what the shogun was like, or if he'd retain some preferences in his new life. The temptation of telling him about Shinjintenchisho fleeted in her thoughts again but she immediately shook them away.

The book has nothing to do with their relationship. Ryuchi might look like Nakago but he was different. Well, he was different from the person she remembered him by. And maybe, that was enough.

"Thank you," Ryuchi said, smiling thinly. He took the chocolate bar and placed it above his nose. "Smells good." His smile widened and her cheeks colored. He took her hand and her heart palpitated madly. Slowly, he pulled her toward the couch. "Maji, get me a glass of water, please," he told the helper and the woman bowed.

"Maji-san, I'll get the water," Yui called out and Ryuchi tightened his hold of her hand. She turned to him. "You depend too much on your helper."

He raised an eyebrow as she slowly let go of his hand. A sigh left him—he knew it was futile to argue. Or maybe he just wanted her to have her way, typical of men who wanted to get into a girl's good graces. It might also come with the age gap, she figured. He was after all, 10 years her senior. That or he was simply a mild-mannered man. OR, a nagging thought entered her head: he might have remembered following her every whim when he was still her warrior. The concept made her cheeks flush. Yes, not telling him about the book was definitely a good idea. They were, after all, in their worst states back then.

"Don't take too long," he mumbled and she smiled wide, nodding.

"I won't."

She doesn't need instructions to go around his mansion, she had come to remember what passages brought her to what room, what doors lead to a certain spot in the house, and which areas are restricted. Yui slowly opened the two-door refrigerator and shook her head; no this was the "meat section" of the refrigerator-filled kitchen. She moved to the next block and opened it.

A gasp left her after she did. Within the enclosed space were hundreds, no, probably thousands of the same chocolate bar she bought for him. Some even had notes, from colleagues, from subordinates—even from female office workers! Without another word, she traced back the path to the living room in the master bedroom, where he sat, relaxing after a day of work.

Ryuchi had already peeled the foil of the chocolate and was about to take a bite when she rushed toward him and snagged it. He looked up, surprised, his blue eyes widening at the sudden act.

"What? Yui—" She didn't give an explanation. Instead, she stormed out of the room and ran out of the household, his voice calling her back over and over.

"Yui, open the door!" Yui bolted up and eyed the door. Heavy knocks came again and she wanted to bang her head on the wall. What she did was immature, yes, him knocking on her door at this time of the night was insane! To begin with, he told her earlier that he has a dinner with clients. "YUI!" She opened the door and he pushed it open, evidently angry. "Nobody walks out on me!"

"Well… I…" she doesn't know what to say, how to apologize. She never apologized to him back in Kutou! And he never screamed at her. Holy Seiryuu, she should stop comparing him to the Nakago she knew. She looked down and heaved a sigh, one he noticed immediately as a sign of regret.

"I apologize for screaming…" he slowly said and she looked up, surprised. He offered her a hand and she looked at it. "Can I have my chocolate back?" Yui blinked.

"You have a refrigerator full of the same chocolate I gave you," she told him and his brows creased.

"And…?" he asked, clueless. Yui frowned. Men will never understand the value of chocolates on Valentine's Day. Especially since they're used to receiving it every year. "People always give me chocolates on Valentine's Day, I do not see why you run away with _my_ chocolate."

Yui's lips curved to a frown and she heaved another sigh. "Well, I got you a new gift," she said, trying to smile. She held up the box she just finished tying and he eyed it, blue eyes jumping from the red ribbon to hers. Yui's face felt warm and he smiled thinly.

Ryuchi took it as he walked inside her apartment, pulling the ribbon she took more than three hours to tie. The sound of paper being crumpled filled the living room and when he turned to her, she found him lifting the lid of the box. When he saw the tie, he was taken aback, the lack of interest evident in his emotionless stoic face. It was simple neck tie in dark blue with stitches of the dragon—which might appeal to him considering he was a powerful man.

"It's not as expensive as the ones you normally use. I'm only in high school so I don't have that much money—" she said defensively. Ryuchi seemed unfazed and Yui gasped when he started to pull out the tie around his neck. "What are you doing?"

"I have a client dinner in an hour. Put this on me," he ordered, grabbing the tie from the box and handing it to her.

"But I don't know how—"

"I'll be late if you don't start," he said sternly, leaving Yui with no choice but to wrap it around his neck and figuring out how to knot the tie. "You're doing it wrong," he told her and she frowned.

"I told you, I haven't tried this—" He cut her when he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on her mouth. Yui blinked repeatedly, surprised. "Na—Ryuchi…?" Instead of responding, he smirked and cupped her face for another kiss. She gasped but her reserves melted in a series of moan as he explored her mouth, gentle yet suffocating. Oh dear lord, she had almost forgotten how it felt to be kissed!

He gently pushed her to the couch and Yui's eyes widened when he moved away to throw his shirt, showing off a muscled and toned chest. "WAIT—you have a meeting!" she screamed when he leaned down for another kiss. But before their lips met, his mobile phone rang and he was forced to stop. "See?"

With raised eyebrows, Ryuchi answered the phone, still meeting her gaze in an intent manner that doubled the beats of her already palpitating heart. "Cancel all my appointments today," he grumbled, immediately closing the phone and throwing it away. Before she could protest, Ryuchi leaned down and suckled the skin on the side of her neck. All the blood in her body seemed to boil and she only responded with a light moan.

"Ryu-chan…" she tried to drive away the euphoric sensation as he trailed heat in her skin, knowingly unbuttoning her shirt. Yui was heaving when he trailed further south, her heart pumping loud under his lips. "We shouldn't… You and I… We're not even…" Yui's face turned beet red when he fingered the strap of her bra and planted a long kiss on her shoulder blades. Then a thought suddenly came to her. "STOP! I'm only 17!"

Ryuchi looked up, brows creased. "You never mentioned being a minor," he said in a deep frustrated voice. The man moved away and sat on the couch, annoyingly picking his shirt and then wearing it.

"I'm tall for my age," Yui answered, arranging her clothes, face flustered. It was never comfortable sitting beside a man she almost had sex with, especially a man who was not even her boyfriend to begin with.

"When are you turning 18?" he asked, finishing the last buttons on his formal shirt.

He turned to find her looking the other way, trying her best to pacify the wild beats of her heart. Yui wanted to berate herself for even getting it on with him. This was the first time they got intimate. The past month of dating was mainly focused on knowing each other. But she did forget to tell him about her age. To begin with, she never thought they'd end up making out after she gave him a tie. Heck, it was just a tie. Okay, it was not just a tie.

"October," she whispered, still looking away. He pulled her head and kissed it.

"We'll save it for your birthday then," he whispered and her cheeks went from rosy to fire-engine red.

He stood up and took the neck tie and wrapped it around his neck, tying it skillfully. When he was done, he turned and their eyes met. And locked. Again. She noticed the little stud earring on his right lobe and she flushed, unconsciously fingering the same one on hers. When she looked up, he was still watching her with soft blue eyes, smiling.

"Ryuchi…?" she started, hesitant. She sighed again. Being with him makes her feel so many numerous emotions all at once.

"Hmmm…?" he responded, leaning closer. Before she could speak, he planted a soft kiss on her mouth and it sent a familiar warmth throughout her body.

"Do you love me?" she whispered when their lips parted, eyeing him softly. A smirk made its way across his handsome face, an all-too familiar smirk.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Ah, not much happened again. Please do leave reviews! _


	3. March Fourteenth

_Again, thanks for everyone who left reviews in the second one-shot. I'm really sorry for the delay in this chapter, in this story. I hope this makes up for it. __I had a hard time figuring out what type of gift Nakago should give Yui in this chapter. Hope it worked!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

**March Fourteenth**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Today was a perfect day and this night was going to be just as perfect. Ryuuchi cancelled two dinner appointments, refused Spring party invitations from prominent personalities, and moved the afternoon sub-committee meeting for another day. Today, was called the White Day, the day men give gifts women who gave them chocolates last month.

Today was special.

His mother was Japanese and she practiced Japanese customs while they were in Britain, where he grew up. They only ceased celebrating when she died and they permanently moved to Tokyo for business. He grew up seeing his father prepare for White Day throughout the years his mother was alive. For years, unknown to many, he wished to celebrate his own White Day with someone. And after numerous relationships and years of looking, that wish had been answered. Today, tonight, he will be celebrating it with her: Yui, the girl in his dreams. Ryuuchi was sure of it—_that_ girl was Yui.

He gazed at his watch and smiled. She was late. On normal occasions, he would be angry by now. But he was pleased with the delay. The butler filled his champagne glass and he sipped from it, remembering the earlier encounter they had at his office, in the very few instances she dropped by for a visit.

"Did you choose this?" she asked, eyeing the diamond necklace he laid on the table. He picked up the necklace and put it around her neck. It was customary for his father to buy his mother jewels. But the reaction on Yui's face was surprisingly starkly different from his mother's. Had his secretary chosen the wrong design?

"I had… Misaki choose this… I'm sorry—"

"It's fine. You're a busy person…" she answered, fingering the necklace. "But Ryuuchi… I can't accept this… It's too expensive," she added. "It's a hundred times more expensive than the tie I gave you…"

"You deserve the best," was his only response. He smiled and looked at her. She didn't look too happy with the gift. He wondered if he did something wrong. "A dinner had been arranged for us. My driver will pick you up at seven tonight. Wear this with your dress, okay?"

"I don't… I don't have a dress…" she said, not meeting his gaze. "Can we dine somewhere more casual instead?" she asked, slowly looking up.

"Oh, that's not a problem. I'll have Misaki help you get a dress," he said, standing up and pulling out a credit card from one of his drawers. He handed it to her but she merely looked at it with surprise.

"I can't—"

"Tonight is my White Day gift for you, please accept it." She half-heartedly took the card. "I can't wait to see you tonight." He kissed her forehead and she embraced him in return.

He wondered why she's late but blamed it to the last-minute shopping and the quick trip to the salon for tonight's dinner. He was a gentleman, he was trained to wait for women as they prettify themselves. He turned to the door in the exact time the elevator opened to show her figure. He moved from the seat, surprised. He stood transfixed as she walked toward the table, wearing a long black dress that fully revealed her shoulders, giving attention to the fine lines of and the glittering diamond necklace he gave her earlier.

"You look amazing," he said and she smiled thinly. He planted a kiss on her cherry lips and moved the back of his palm across her cheek.

"Thank you," she replied. He ushered her toward the table and assisted her as she sat down. He took his seat and arranged the table napkin on his lap, still staring at her. She was breathtaking even at her young age. Ryuuchi wondered when her beauty will fully bloom. His thoughts were halted when his phone rang.

"I need to take this call, please excuse me." He talked to his secretary about tomorrow's schedule, about the other meetings he cancelled for this dinner. By the time he was done, appetizers were served but she had not moved to eat. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

"How many appointments did you cancel because of this dinner?" she asked and he turned, slightly surprised. "Do you even want to cancel them?" she added, voice evidently hurting.

"Yui—"

"I'm sorry… You should focus on business."

She stood up and immediately headed for the door. He instinctively stood up as well. He made a motion to the maitre'd and headed toward the elevator doors that were about to close. He stepped inside and the elevator boy looked at them. He hesitantly pressed the button and the elevator moved down.

"What have I done wrong?" he asked, agitated. She shook her head. "Then—"

"That's the problem—you're not doing anything," she pointed out and Ryuuchi wondered why she was so… angry. "Let's stop seeing each other." He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. She refused.

"You can't dump me," he slithered. "Let's talk."

"I don't want to talk! You never listen to me! Let go!" she said, her voice raising a notch higher. He was briefly thankful they were in the elevator but was angered more by the fact that someone was listening freely.

"Don't test my patience—"

"Get mad! Be angry—I don't care anymore!" she screamed, tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes. "You just use me anyway! You always use me! Now, let me go!"

"I won't until you calm down," he answered. "Are you angry with the gift. Fine, I'll choose something less expensive—"

"Why are you dating me?" she said finally, turning to him. "I'm 10 years younger than you… I'm just a simple high school student… I'm not beautiful—"

"Yui—stop this," he told her, eyeing her intently.

"When I asked you if you love me, you just smirked. Did you know that the last man I loved did the same thing?" she said, smirking. "And he just used me—he _used_ me! What do you gain from treating me like this?"

"Damn it—young women are so hard to reason with," was his only spiteful response. He let go of her arms and placed his hands inside the pockets of his pants. "Yes, maybe you're too young, too simple, too plain." Yui wiped her tears, trying not to cry in front of him. "But I like you… I like pulling you close and smelling your hair… hearing your heart beat… talking about nonsensical things…" He heaved a sigh and clenched his jaws. "I like you… I like being with you… I did all these to be with you. And I'm sorry it didn't make you happy."

She didn't reply and he wondered what should be said to correct whatever mistake was done. He rummaged through his head for the proper apology but found nothing. Her anger stemmed from something he had no grasp of, a deep emotion within her that he had not yet known or discover. Maybe it was paranoia, or a sentiment she kept for the last two months, seeping through her, eating her up, until she wanted to escape.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly as they descended down the building, in a voice that broke the unbearable silence between them.

"Should we go back to dinner?" he asked hopefully, turning to her. She shook her head and crossed the space between them to snuggle into his arms, where she fitted perfectly. He held her back in response. He doesn't care anymore whoever sees them. He was scared for a second and the embrace dissipated this emotion.

"I want to go home and cuddle next to you," she answered plainly, embracing him tighter. He closed his eyes and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "That's all I want this day… I want to be with you…" she said softly and he heaved a sigh. He still doesn't understand why she was frustrated but he was thankful she cooled down. He motioned the elevator boy to bring them to his suite. He nodded in response.

He pulled her closer, tighter. No, no, he will never allow her to flee from him. Even if he had to chain her, he will do so. He will not lose her. Again.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Again, sorry for the delay—I've been so busy. Too busy that I'm having a hard time updating my stories. I seem to have grown out of them for the months that I didn't write any chapter. Hope this brings out all these sleeping creative ideas. :D_


	4. April First

_Nakago and Yui are so cute together. But there are numerous times that I don't know what situations to put them in. I'm so glad my readers like the way I've written them in this story. This is just a light piece of fiction for your entertainment. Haha._

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

**April First**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Yui regretted many things for the last few months, and it involved Ryuuchi. She regretted fighting with him, getting emotional, doubting his feelings, expecting too much from the relationship. She promised to erase Nakago in her memories, to separate the two men who bore the same face so she can have a normal relationship with Ryuuchi. But she had unconsciously regarded them as the same person. And watching the busy Tokyo skyline from the most luxurious suite in his hotel, Yui realized that she had wasted too much time shielding herself from completely loving him.

She picked up her mobile phone and dialed a familiar—his number—and waited for the rings to come. It didn't come and instead, she was greeted by the electronic voice of the operator. His phone was nowhere within network lines. It was understandable. He was in Fukushima, checking the numerous family-owned _ryokan_ that were reduced to crumbles when the tsunami attacked, when the earthquake hit, continuously, battering the small quiet town.

Yui threw the phone in the couch and embraced herself. A series of smaller earthquakes had been reported since Ryuuchi flew there, a few weeks ago, right after they celebrated White Day lying on his bed and watching each other. The visit was a direct command from his father who asked him to step up because he could not catch a flight to Japan.

"Ryuuchi, where are you? Please call me," she whispered, hoping her words would reach him. She wanted to hear his voice that will tell her not to worry, that he was safe. She was dying because of the lack of it. She badly needed to talk to him.

She spread herself on the living room couch, watching the hands of the wall clock. It was way past midnight and it's now April first. But instead of the usual celebratory day full of jokes, tears beaded her eyes. What had become of her country? Why were all these happening? They fell into recession, had a round of changing Prime Ministers. The economy was barely coping when the tsunami happened and there's a possibility of a nuclear meltdown. There are rotating blackouts—it's a good thing the hotel has generators. And her beloved was nowhere to be found.

But the most she regretted, Yui realized, was declining his offer. She closed her eyes and let the tear roll down into the comfy seat, remembering the look on his face as they lie beside each other on his bed. His arms were around hers and he was smelling her hair, moving his fingers on the short locks with satisfaction. She was wearing his shirt and she moved closer to lay on his chest.

"Move in with me," he said suddenly. She stilled and slowly looked up to him, wondering if she heard the right words. "Let's live together."

She sat up and leaned on the headrest of the bed. He followed and sat beside her. "No," she answered, shaking her head.

"Why not?" he asked, looking at her intently. She couldn't meet his gaze because if she does, she knew she'll agree.

"What if I get pregnant?"

"You won't get pregnant. We haven't had sex yet," he stated matter-of-factly. "And I don't intend to abuse you before you come of age," he added. She didn't respond. "You say I don't have the time for you. If we live together, we get to see each other everyday."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why is that?" he asked, thumbing her chin and turning her face to his. She pushed his hand away and pulled her knees together to embrace herself.

"We just started dating," she said slowly. No, living with him was a bad idea. It was tempting, yes, but to actually live with him… Her parents will throw a fit if they find out. "And I'm still a minor. Things will get complicated if we live together."

Ryuuchi didn't say anything. He sighed after a few minutes of silence. "Yes, you are right. I was not thinking properly when I said it." He moved in front of her and parted her knees, effectively meeting her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips. "But you'll spend the night here?" he asked as he eskimoed their noses together.

A smile spread on her face and she reached up to kiss him back. "If you want me to."

A crisp laughter left him, a laugh she hadn't heard before. Her heart was palpitating wildly back then and she was warm all over. They did some kissing and touching before his mobile phone rang. An hour after, he was packed and ready to go to Fukushima. She even helped him dress for the trip. He promised to call her and come back as soon as he can. But he had been gone for two weeks and there's not a single call or message from him. She tried calling his secretary and she was the one who said the hotel where Ryuuchi was staying collapsed after the minor earthquakes.

Yui stood up and wiped her tears. There was no use crying. She had been crying for days already. She should just pray for him and hope he'll come back safe. She walked toward the floor-to-ceiling window and sat on the side, putting her foot up the way she used to in Kutou, dressed only in her white school shirt and underwear. She leaned on one of the metal structures and closed her eyes. He'll come back. Ryuuchi should come back.

"Ms. Hongou, should I serve you tea?" Maji-san, Ryuuchi's maid approached her, carrying a tray of tea. She shook her head. She had been drinking different teas to soothe her worry and to help her sleep but it was not working.

"Do you have any news?" she asked in a hopeful tone. The older woman shook her head and Yui's shoulder sagged.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't contact Master Pendragon. I'm sorry Ms. Hongou," she said. She left her in her solitude as another tear fell from her eye. Before she knew it, she was half-asleep and sobbing. She doesn't know how long she waited, but it was a wait she wanted to do.

A calloused large hand thumbed her tears and she immediately opened her eyes. When she did, a familiar face greeted her. Her face lit up and she tried to shake away the sleepiness in her body. Long golden blonde hair, clear deep blue eyes, and a handsome unforgettable face. For a second she thought he was the fallen shogun in his dragon armor but when she blinked again, she recognized him. Ryuuchi, it was her Ryuuchi.

"It's uncomfortable to sleep here," he said and the tears fell from her eyes. She threw herself for an embrace and he hugged her back. She was crying. And she had never been this relieved to see him.

"I was calling you—I was worried!"

"I lost my phone in the hotel when it collapsed," he said. He cupped her face and met her eyes, wiping the tears on her cheeks. "I'm back now. Don't cry," he said in a soothing voice. He kissed her and it made her cry more. He laughed lightly and pulled out something from his coat. "I have something for you," he said before taking out a cherry blossom bundle. "It bloomed before I left. And I remember you want to celebrate _hanami_ in your grandparents' house in Kyoto this Spring."

Yui laughed and took it, tears still falling from her eyes. "You broke a branch," she sobbed. It was beautiful, very beautiful. "You're not supposed to do that."

"I didn't mean to… I reached for it and another earthquake happened." He laughed lightly and she looked up to him, eyeing him softly.

"I love you," she said and his eyes lit up. His smile grew wider and he slowly leaned down to kiss her. She never admitted loving him before. This must have made him happy.

"Ditto," he answered. "Are you staying for the night?"

"No," she said and he frowned. She wiped her tears and smiled at him. "I'm staying for good… I mean… If it's okay with you…" Ryuuchi laughed and before she could say more, he picked her up from the window and walked the path to the bedroom.

"That's a very pleasant welcome back gift."

Instead of responding, Yui leaned on his chest with a smile, smelling the faint smell of cherry blossoms. Fukushima had been reduced to ashes but it will once again become the beautiful place that it was, where _sakura_ blooms in abundance. Yes, there is still a second chance. Just like her meeting with Nakago—her Ryuuchi—in this lifetime.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This is by far the hardest chapter because I don't have any idea on what to put here. The Fukushima incident was a last-minute idea. Hope it worked. Oh, I might update everyday to finish this story!_


	5. May Eight

_I'm almost halfway done! Thanks for reading! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

**May Eighth**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Ryuuchi doesn't know what came to him. And he had no idea why he allowed himself to wear a _hakama_ and a _haori_. Yui pulled his hand and he looked up to her. She wore a _furisode_, a long-sleeved _kimono_ for single women. She had it in light blue, with waves and fishes and Japanese umbrellas as designs.

"This is my favorite Spring kimono," she said matter-of-factly while she was fitting it in front of him a few days ago. The last month had been erratic—she moved in and he was very pleased with her decision. "My grandmother had it made for me."

It was one of those childhood stories she was fond of telling him. Her face always lit up and her voice always had that shrillness in them, a happiness he always associated with young high school girls. Her reactions fascinated him that even though he had no idea what she was talking about, he listened nonetheless.

"Let's visit my grandparents before Spring ends," she told him and it was here that he stood upright from the bed to shy away. "My grandmother makes the best tea in Kyoto—she'll be glad to make one for you," she added, unknowing of the discomfort she placed him in.

"Your grandparents… How would you introduce me to them?" he asked.

"As my boyfriend, what else?" she said. "We'll be dressed in traditional clothes, we'll hold hands while walking under the cherry blossoms. It will be perfect—Unless you're scared to meet my family?" she looked at him intently, watching his reaction intently. Ryuuchi swallowed hard.

"I'm not…" He cleared his throat, looking away. "I'm not scared to meet your family," he said slowly before meeting her gaze. "But do you think… it's the right time? Aren't we rushing?" he asked and she stilled, weighing his words.

"You're scared," she pointed out. He was about to deny it when she spoke again. "If you're not proud to have me as your girlfriend, its fine. It's totally fine." She stood up from the bed and headed straight for the walk-in closet, leaving him troubled and cornered on the bed. He couldn't see her now but he knew she was throwing a fit. "You know, I'm proud to have you as my boyfriend, that's why I want you to meet my family. But I guess you're not ready."

"Okay," he said aloud, forcedly. She looked out from the closet and eyed him.

"Okay what?"

"Okay… let's meet your folks?" he said softly and her face lit up. She ran to him and jumped to the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck to plant a deep kiss on his lips.

"I love you," she whispered and he forgot all the reasons why he was hesitant in the first place.

"Ditto," he replied and she giggled, a sound that made his heart skip a beat.

She won, she had her way, he loved her that much. And his outfit was proof of that. They were treading the way to her grandparents' house in Kyoto. They arrived by limousine—the Hongou family limousine—in the family's manor house but when they reached the main gate, she insisted they walk inside. He never understood why women liked meeting families, why the initial instinct of a girl in love was to bring the man of her affections to meet her folks. Had it not occurred to them that bringing a man is tantamount to a wedding proposal? Merely thinking about it reawakened the butterflies inside his stomach. Was he surely positively absolutely ready for this?

The cherry blossoms were raining on them, beautifully. But he could not fully appreciate it. Ryuuchi wanted to back out. He wanted to conjure up a crazy reason and go home. He had migraines or an upset stomach, because really, right now, he was having both. Yui leaned on his arm, ushering her to a small cherry tree.

"I call her Saku-chan. I planted this when I was seven," she said. "My father was very proud of me afterward." Ryuuchi simply smiled awkwardly. "By the way, my parents will also be in the manor house to meet you." He turned to her with wide eyes. "They want to meet you as well. Don't tell them we're living together, okay?"

His heart beat more erratic. What should he do? He got goosebumps at the thought of meeting Yui's grandparents but he never thought he'd see her parents as well. He swallowed hard and heaved a sigh, trying to calm down. He stopped walking. He'll tell her, he had to tell her. Yui turned to him with questioning eyes, still clueless.

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.

"Yui, listen." He touched her shoulders and looked her in the eye. "I want you to know that I care for you and I cannot promise I'd be the best boyfriend in the world. But I will try."

"What?" she asked, smiling but not understanding what he meant. Ryuuchi calmed himself and eyed her intently.

"Yui… I believe in Murphy's law: If something will go wrong, it will. Your family might not like me, they might force us to get married, or worse—"

"Wait. Stop. Hold on." Yui blinked at him and stared with disbelief. She laughed and then bit her lower lip, making Ryuuchi wonder what's on her head. "One, I think my family will like you because you're a respectable man and you love me. Two, they will not force us into marriage because I'm still a minor and my family—especially my grandparents—love me too much they won't let me go yet."

"But Yui—"

"I brought you here, not because I want to force you to propose to me or something," she said calmly. "I just want my family to meet you because you are a wonderful person. You understand my quirks, my weirdness. You accepted me for who I am. I don't have many friends—and boyfriends." She rolled her eyes. "So whenever I'm with someone very important to me, I let my family know."

Silence fell between them and Ryuuchi slowly stood straight. He rubbed his temple and heaved another sigh, feeling relieved. "Okay," he mumbled.

"Okay what?"

"I feel better now," he answered. For the first time that day, he smiled. She smiled back and he realized it was very silly of him to panic over something trivial. They were just meeting her family—that and nothing more. It's just like meeting her friends, though he had not been introduced to them yet. "Come here," he told her and she followed.

When she came close, he leaned down to capture her mouth for a kiss that went on and on, under the raining cherry blossoms. He wrapped an arm around the _obi_ and pulled her up as their tongues lapped together, in a familiar kiss he had been receiving leisurely since they moved together. When they parted, she thumbed the red marks of lipstick at the side of his lips. She smiled and it warmed his heart.

"Yui—is that you?" a voice called beyond the cherry trees and Yui immediately moved away, looking at the direction of the voice. Barely a mile away was the entrance of the house and two elderly people were sitting on the threshold.

"Yes grandma! We'll be right over in a second." She turned to him and arranged his outfit. "Relax. Be your normal self. Treat this like a business meeting. If we don't mention marriage, they'll never ask—trust me." He nodded in response.

Yui pulled his hand and they walked toward the house, a traditional Japanese house with a tranquil _zen_ garden. The two elderly couple smiled when they came into view and Yui walked faster, dragging him along. The butterflies returned to his stomach and his feet felt heavy.

"Grandpa, grandma, I would like to introduce my boyfriend, Pendragon Ryuuchi. Ryuuchi, these are my grandparents."

"Oh, what a handsome man. It's nice to meet you," the woman said. "Your parents are already in the receiving room." Yui nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, son." The older man smiled but Ryuuchi could not think of a proper greeting. "Are you alright?" he asked and Yui turned to him.

"Ryuuchi…?"

"I'm willing to marry your granddaughter," he answered aloud, bowing very low. Yui's grandmother gasped and Yui slapped her forehead. Silence fell between them and Ryuuchi realized it was stupid to blurt out something inappropriate. The tension dissipated when the older man laughed.

Yui tightened her hold of his hand and he turned to meet her gaze. "You might be a powerful businessman but you're stupid," she whispered as they entered the house. She smiled and he heaved a sigh before smiling back. This was one crazy day.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading! Another chapter will be posted tomorrow for your reading pleasure! :D_


	6. June TwentyFifth

_This chapter just came to me while I was thinking of a plotpoint for Yui-Nakago. I initially wanted them to have a surfing trip somewhere and he's teaching her how to ride the waves. But then, I need something more aligned with the bigger arc of this fiction. So to keep the tension rolling, I decided to put this chapter here. Hope you like it!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

**June Twenty-Fifth**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

Everything was going smoothly, Yui thought as she watched Miaka and Taka celebrate their wedding in a garden reception. The two finally tied the knot even though she was very strongly against it. But no, Miaka insisted they get married and live a happy life. She couldn't blame them. They were separated by years, space, lifetimes. Yui heaved another sigh, catching the attention of the man beside her.

"Envious?" Ryuuchi asked, placing an arm around her shoulders. She looked up to him and smiled.

"No... I just couldn't believe my bestfriend got married."

"They look very happy," he said, looking at the newlywed. "They didn't look happy to meet me, though."

Miaka and Taka were speechless when they met him at the church earlier. Miaka even told her, in secret, she wanted to faint when they arrived together. Even Keisuke was surprised and everyone was awkward. Yui heaved another sigh and leaned on Ryuuchi's shoulders.

"They were just surprised," she said defensively. "They'd never thought I'd have a man like yourself as my boyfriend. You being high profile and all," she said, diverting the attention. He never asked why her friends were acting differently, though she knew he noticed. He'll probably bring it up tonight. And Yui wished they'll be too tired after the party to talk about it.

"You look too highly of me," he responded. "Meeting your friends is easier than meeting your family, though." Yui laughed.

"You screwed up that meeting. I told you not to mention marriage but you did." When he mentioned it, the family kept on asking about it. They were forced to think ahead, plan their future, because of that little lapse. "Now we had to say all those things."

"I didn't regret making that promise," he said and Yui blushed. She smiled. He promised to marry her in front of his family. When she's ready, they'll get married. Yui moved away and stood up from the seat.

"I'll get desserts," she said softly, still smiling at him. "And strawberries for the champagne." He smiled and stood up as she excused herself from the table.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined being with Ryuuchi in Miaka and Taka's wedding. Miaka cornered her after the rites, asking where and how and why they were together. Yui calmly explained everything—from their first meeting to the current relationship. Once they arrived at the reception, the couple was much much warmer to him than when they were first introduced. She was happy about it but still, she kept on thinking about what Miaka said. _Are you sure he's not Nakago? _Yui shook her head. No, Ryuuchi was different. He is not the fallen shogun.

"I can't believe you brought him here," a voice spoke beside her and when she turned, found Tetsuya picking up a few desserts for his plate.

"He's my boyfriend. And this is my bestfriend's wedding," she said matter-of-factly.

"He's Nakago—"

"He's not Nakago," she corrected. "Don't talk about it here."

"So he doesn't know?" he insisted and Yui moved away.

"It doesn't matter." She could not understand why Tetsuya was making a big deal about Ryuuchi. Miaka doesn't mind—and she was the bride.

"Damn it, Yui. You left me for a pathetic asshole," Tetsuya whispered harshly in her ear. Yui turned to him, angry. How dare he say such a thing! Instead of responding, she moved away. "He'll just use you. Just like the good old days. And you'll come crying back to me."

"Tetsuya, you're drunk." She turned his back to return to the table but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Stop it—" A hand clutched the arm that was holding her and twisted it, making Tetsuya yelp and move away. Almost everyone turned to them. "Ryuuchi!"

Ryuuchi moved in front of her, hands still clutched. Yui placed down the plate of strawberries and clung to his arm, pulling him away. Tetsuya moved toward him but Ryuuchi shoved him away. "Don't come near my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?" he screamed. Taka and Keisuke came in, reining Tetsuya back. Yui tried to pull Ryuuchi away and he followed her but Tetsuya screamed. "She's just with you because you look like Nakago! She doesn't love you—she only loves the man she sees in you!"

Angered, Ryuuchi turned around and was about to land a punch on his face but she stepped in and stopped him. The others were also in-between. "Ryuuchi—oh god, please stop!"

Ryuuchi arranged his coat and grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the others, not uttering a single word. Yui knew he was angry and she doesn't know what to tell him. Tears beaded her eyes and she bit her lip to stop it from flowing. A hand clutched her heart as Ryuuchi angrily opened the door of the limousine and almost shoved her inside. A bang closed the door and the noise outside.

Yui's tears finally fell and she hated herself for crying. But what could she do? Maybe her initial instincts were correct. Maybe she shouldn't have brought Ryuuchi to meet her friends, friends who share the same history as hers, friends who knew the man who bore Ryuuchi's face. Yui wiped her tears and looked at the window as the limousine drove away. She wanted to be somewhere else. She wanted to be alone. She doesn't want to be with him right now. She was scared.

"Who is Nakago?" he asked and Yui closed her eyes, leaning on the seat of the limousine. "Do I look like him? Do you love me because I look like him?"

"Ryuuchi—please!" she said, exasperated. Why does he have to ask? Why? Ryuuchi was heaving and she doesn't have to turn to know that he was angry, very angry. He leaned down on the seat and turned to look at her. She didn't meet his gaze. She couldn't.

"Do you still love him?" he asked in a mellow voice, in a voice that bore hurt, in a voice that almost broke. Yui turned and their eyes met. His deep blue orbs probed into hers and she bit her lip to look away. He cursed and turned to the window, angrier than he initially was.

"I don't know. And I don't want to know because I have you!" She sobbed. But it was too late. She knew it was too late. He had already seen through her. "I'm sorry." She moved closer to snuggle into his arms but before she could, he spoke. And broke her heart.

"I'll have another room arranged for you at the hotel. It's better that we don't sleep together tonight," he said in a cold voice, effectively putting her in place.

Yui stood up from the bed and put on her robe. It's been hours. She doesn't want to spend the night grieving. She wanted to be with him. Another her was speaking at the back of her head. What if she only loved him because he bore Nakago's face? What if Miaka and Taka were right? What if Nakago comes back? What would she do?

She shook her head and let the hesitation disappear. She doesn't care anymore. She needed him. Badly. And she couldn't sleep in a separate bed, knowing he was angry, knowing full well that he might not talk to her again. He was a prideful man but there were many instances when he stooped down for her. And she wanted to do the same.

She loved him.

"Ryuuchi? Ryuuchi, please open up!" she said aloud, knocking hard on the door of his suite. "Please, let's talk." Silence answered her and it sent a pang to her heart. She knocked again but nothing happened.

She wiped her tears but it fell again as she walked back to her room. He had seriously closed the door of his heart for her. She was too late. Again. Gods, she'll do anything. She'll do anything to have him back. She prayed for the gods to give him back. _Seiryuu… please… please give him to me…_

"Yui, please open the door. It was silly of me to get angry. I couldn't sleep," a rough voice came to her in response and when she looked up, found Ryuuchi standing at the door of her room, face close to the wood. He was likewise wearing his robe. "I need you, I need to be beside you. Please… please open the door."

A light laughter erupted from her mouth and she wiped the tears on her cheek. Slowly, Ryuuchi turned and their eyes met. She smiled and relief washed over him. Without another word, she walked to him and his arms immediately wrapped around her, very tight. He leaned down for a kiss and when their tongues lapped together, nothing mattered. She loved him, whether he was Nakago or not.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Whew! Glad this hard chapter is done! Please do leave reviews!_


	7. July Twelfth

_I realized all the heavy chapters come about when I'm writing the Yui chapters. Maybe because she has a lot of baggages and she had the bad position of remembering everything from way back. But hopefully, this fiction still makes her a lovable character. I'm working double to post two more chapters. I'll definitely finish this fiction by Saturday!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ FY is not mine._

* * *

**July Twelfth**

By Slavedriver2008

* * *

He was having the same dreams again. Flashes of images that bore no meaning yet they triggered numerous emotions within him. It had been a long time since the dreams came and he had almost forgotten most of it. Now, there were many faces, men and women, rich vast lands, swaths and swaths of armies. And in the middle of it, was _her_.

_Don't leave me…_

Sometimes when he wakes up, he had the allusion of being in a grand chamber washed in blue and white. And in his arms lie her fragile figure, snuggling and seeking his comfort. In the first few hours of dawn he would lay there, watching the steady movement of her chest as she breathe, the long eyelashes that were like wings of butterflies, and the parted pinkish mouth he was tempted to explore while she slept. He wouldn't dare touch her. He was afraid. What if she turned out to be who he thought she was? Once she opens her eyes, the dream would end and he would pull her close with a sense of relief.

"Are you alright?" Yui asked, still groggy from sleep. "You look scared."

"I'm fine. I thought you were someone."

"Are you thinking of another girl?" she asked, looked up with sharp sleepy eyes. He smiled in response. She was the only girl who can do that to him in the morning. As a matter of fact, she was the only woman he allowed to see him in the morning.

"I wouldn't dare." She laughed and moved up to plant a kiss on his lips, still smiling.

"Good morning," she whispered before staring into his eyes. Yui resembled her so much—that girl in his dreams. But they were different. In his dreams, she clung to him desperately, cried herself to sleep after waking up from a nightmare. Yui was the contrary. He was the one who clung to her. When they sleep, he was always afraid to lose her. And he had no idea why he was feeling that way. "Let's get breakfast."

He nodded and sat up like she did. He pulled his robe and wrapped it around him, watching as she did the same on the other side of the bed. When she went ahead to the dining area to prepare breakfast, Ryuuchi went inside the bathroom and opened the shower. Without another thought, he took a bath.

When the cold waters washed through him, the last drops of sleepiness dissipated and it was only then that he heaved another sigh. Sometimes, he was afraid to go to sleep because her image was there, imbued in him. When he was done with his bath, he got out wrapped in a towel. He slowly got dressed for work, shoulders still heavy. He was doing his tie in front of the mirror when a blue inscription flashed on his forehead, briefly. When he blinked again, it was gone. And he was left staring at his reflection, with the dragon tie dangling around his neck.

Ryuuchi shook his head. He was seeing images again. He should really get his act together or his work will suffer. He pulled his coat and went out of the room. The aroma of freshly-cooked meat wafted through the air as he walked toward the kitchen. Yui was finished cooking a hearty plate of bacon and mounds of pancakes were on the table.

"It'll be ready in a bit," she said, smiling. Ryuuchi nodded and placed his hands inside his pockets.

Slowly, he headed for the piano in the living room. His footsteps were heavy and he wanted to lessen the tension in his body. He usually plays the piano at night but he hadn't played a single piece lately. He would simply sit there, looking at the keys, mind still drifting somewhere. He threw the coat in the settee and took his seat. He placed his fingers in the piano keys and began to play. He had no specific piece in mind but ended up playing Claire de Lune in a faster tempo and eventually began to play Chopin. Sweat rolled at the sides of his face and he closed his eyes as the music consumed him.

When he opened his eyes, she was standing beside the piano, looking down on him with soft blue eyes. "Breakfast is ready," she said. He nodded but continued to play a softer tone.

"You don't have school today?" he asked, meeting her gaze. Yui shook her head. "You won't go out with Miaka?" She giggled as she shook her head again.

"I'll just stay home today… probably watch movies or read a book," she said. "What time will you be home for dinner? I'll cook your favorite." Beautiful nimble fingers gently tapped at the side of the piano and Ryuuchi smiled. He felt better now.

"Probably around seven," he answered, still playing a soft piece. Yui nodded. He turned away but she immediately cupped his cheek and planted a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Is something troubling you?" she asked, eyeing him intently. He didn't respond. He slowly let go of the keys and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her between him and the piano. Some keys made a sound when she accidentally hit them. "You kept on waking up last night. And the other night you even stood up to smoke at the balcony. It bothers me because you don't usually smoke and you're a much heavy sleeper than I am."

Ryuuchi blinked. How was he supposed to tell her? How will he say that he kept on dreaming of another _her_ even before they met? What would she think of him if he does? What if she assumes he only entered a relationship because of that girl? His eyes widened at the thought. What does he really feel for Yui? Does he love her at all? Or does he simply love the face he sees in her?

"Ryuuchi?" she asked, worry sketched over her blue eyes. She cupped his face.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," he grumbled. She still stared at him silently. She was not buying it. Yui was young but she was not stupid. She knew if he was not telling her everything. In the short span of time that they were together, she had come to translate the smallest details about him. He heaved a sigh.

"What if I'm not who you think I am?" he finally asked, meeting her gaze. Yui wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned to him, moving her nose against his.

"And how would you be different?" she asked in a soft mellow voice.

"I don't know… But what if the man you think I am, turned out to be different?"

"I don't understand what you mean at all," she said. She touched his cheek and gave him a lovely smile. Warmth spread throughout his body, a pleasant light warmth that slowly melts the worry in his heart. "Would it matter? I love you. Even if you're different, I'd still feel this way. If something's troubling you, tell me. I might understand."

He pulled her hand and planted kisses on it. Ryuuchi stood up from his seat and picked her up, placing her on the closed top of the piano. Her feet hit the keys and she was about to protest when he captured her mouth for a deep kiss.

"I'll stay home today," he mumbled in between kisses. "I want to be with you. Watch a movie, read a book, maybe even sleep all day—it doesn't matter." He leaned forward and kissed her again. He slowly untangled the ties of her robe and hurriedly pulled it off her shoulders.

"Ryuuchi—"

"I'll just kiss you," he whispered.

Their eyes met and she swallowed hard, nodding hesitantly. He kissed her hesitation away and slowly had her lie on the piano. He planted kisses on her neck, her shoulder blades, the valley between her breasts. She shivered when he kissed her abdomen and uttered a slow moan when he slowly pulled up the thin lingerie to place heated kisses on her navel.

Hearing how much she loved him, Ryuuchi felt the burden lifting itself on his shoulders. This girl, he needed her, loved her. The keys made sounds as her feet moved recklessly through them, masking the whimpers she let out as he kissed her legs, her inner thighs. She whispered his name, begged him to stop. But he didn't, and instead, satisfied himself with the aroma of her porcelain skin.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for reading this story!_


End file.
